Communication devices, such as portable and mobile radios, often include rotary controls for volume adjustment, channel changing and the like. When designing communication devices having rotary controls, the designer is challenged by the fact that the controls can be difficult to seal and are expensive, particularly those controls having concentric and dual (push/rotate) functionality. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a prior art high profile rotary control 100.
For products requiring front-face navigational control, a substantial “z-height” 102 is required. In these types of products, a shaft 104 typically protrudes through the radio housing 106 thus requiring a seal 108. FIG. 2 provides examples of portable and mobile communication devices 202, 204 incorporating prior art high profile controls 206.
Electronic devices are increasingly becoming data capable. These devices can have long lists of text which require easy scrolling. One control that has become popular for scrolling is the scroll-wheel. FIG. 3 is an example of a prior art mechanical scroll wheel 302 located on the side of a communication device 304. However, the small diameter of the typical scroll wheel limits its ability to scroll down long lists making it very cumbersome for the user. Increasing the wheel diameter is not an option in today's ultra-compact devices. Like the high profile control discussed above, the scroll wheel control presents design challenges when it comes to environmental sealing.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved control that is easy to implement, easy to use and facilitates sealing.